


Frustration

by WendyxDarlin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Gay Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyxDarlin/pseuds/WendyxDarlin
Summary: Sherlock has a...hard problem. Who better to help fix it than our own Doctor Watson?





	Frustration

John sighed as he entered flat 221B, the flat he shared with his entirely mad and entirely brilliant best friend. His ears were greeted with shouts and the ringing of gunfire coming from the floor above him. He hung his coat and made to go up the stairs but was stopped by their landlady Mrs. Huddson.

"Oh, John. Sherlock's ruining my nice walls! We've just patched them from last time. He's found that blasted gun you thought you hid properly. He must have torn the whole flat apart trying to find it. You know how he needs to shoot things when he's frustrated. Oh John, would you please go up there and sort him out? The boy is causing more damage than your rent is worth!" With that final utterance she straightened her blouse and bustled past John hurriedly, the door knocking closed loudly behind her. Another sigh escaped him as he hobbled ip the stairs tiredly.

When he reached the landing everything was quiet, save for the creak of the floorboards beneath Johns feet as he walked into their living room. He knew he was entirely safe as he crossed the room to a brooding Sherlock who had in the spanse of hardly two minutes forgotten the gun in his hand and was curled in the fetal position on the sofa. The gun lay in his hand already outstretched for john to take. Sherlock huffed petulantly as John snatched the handgun from him. John very nearly smacked the grumpy, man-child but held back, aware that it would only make things worse.

"Having a bit of a tizzy, eh? Thought we agreed you wouldn't shoot the walls everytime you were a tad narky?" John fixed his annoyed gaze at Sherlock who now was defiantly turning away from him mumbling something that sounded like,

"You agreed Jawn"

Then louder, "I had no intention of agreeing" It was John's turn to huff.

"Oi. What's the problem today then? Bored? Probably, been on a case stalemate for a bit havent we? But you've only just now started shooting the wall so either you've finally snapped or its something else."

Sherlock listened to John ramble on, who seemed to be trying to either deduce for himself what Sherlock's problem was or annoy him to the point of admitting it out loud. He groaned as John continued.

"If you had "snapped" we'd have a bit more trouble than some bullet holes in Mrs. Hudson's newly patched walls. No. It's something else. You gonna tell me then?"

Sherlock sighed as he turned on his back on the sofa, deliberately so John could see his face, and then promptly shut his eyes, steepled his hands in his signature mind palace pose and did nothing else, sufficiently ending the converstaion before it could start.

John rolled his eyes and went to put on the kettle mumbling about Sherlock being a insufferable git. But no matter how annoyed John was with the cranky man he still brought him tea. Whether he drank it or not. He sipped his own tea and watched the lanky man acrossed from him, trying to guess just what was frustrating him.

_______________________________

It was much later, hours after John gad taken his gun away from Sherlock. John lay awake in bed, watching his clock as it progressively got later and later. It read 3:13 AM when john heard a noise from downstairs. He tensed for a moment before realising it was probably just Sherlock doing one of his experiments or something of the sort. He heard the noise again but recognized it as anagonized groan. When he heard another pained grunt John jumped up from his bed, forgoing his robe for just his pants and a tshirt before he lumbered down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw that the living room was dark and deserted. Sherlock was in his room then. He thumped down the hall and knocked on his door, calling to him quietly through it.

"Sherlock, you alright?"

He heard the rustling of Sherlock in his sheets and then his voice, though strained.

"Fine. Im fine Jawn. Go back to sleep."

John almost did, but something didn't feel right. Maybe he'd had a nightmare. He cleared his throat a bit and tried again.

"You sure? You sound strange.. you arent hurt or anything are you?" His own question made his heart thrum with slight panic. He pushed open Sherlock's door and flicked on his light before Sherlock could begin his protests. John looked Sherlock over for damage but did not see anything that would cause him pain. When his eyes landed on Sherlock's sheet clad lap he saw the tent and realised with a rather audible "oh" what was wrong with him. They finally locked eyes. Sherlock's forehead glistened in a sheen of sweat, his face was flushed in obvious embarrassment but he couldnt seem to look away from John.

"Okay. Having a wank, not being kidnapped or murdered. So sorry. Pretend I wasnt here." He was nearly out the door when Sherlock stopped him.

"Jawn. Wait. I— I need your... medical opinion.."

At this utterance John slowly came back to the room and very diligently avoided looking at anything below Sherlock's face. He nodded.

"Alright. Whats wrong?"

Sherlock blushed further and very uncharacteristicly stumbled over his words. His face twisted in pain a bit before he started.

"What do you-What can you do if... if you cant. You know? If you cant.. finish? Ive been trying but I can't seem— I-I cant—I cant get off."

John stood very still, unblinking and nearly catatonic, trying to comprehend what Sherlock was saying to him. The man he has known for nealy 5 years, who has shown no interest in any sexual relationships, who has had virtually no sexual urges ever, is telling him he cant get off. Its got to be some sort of joke.

"Right. This a joke then? An experiment? Its 3 AM Sherlock, I have work in 4 hours." John crossed his arms and he looked sternly at Sherlock. His annoyance quickly turned to confusion as he watched Sherlocks face crumple as he shook his head vehemently. He became increasingly agitated and looked about to cry.

"No Jawn, no it-it isnt a joke. Please believe me. I swear its not. Please you have to tell me what to do to make it go away."

After more silence, more of what he knew was John trying to figure out what was going on, Sherlock resigned, a quiet sob nearly escaping as told John to quietly foget it. He quickly wrapped his sheet around himself, moving gingerly as to not touch himslef accidentally, and stepped toward the door to head to the bathroom. It hadn't worked earlier today but maybe being as hard as he was, a shower would give him some relief.

The doctor, who was still standing quiet and still grabbed sherlocks wrist as he tried to move past him. He pulled a puzzled Sherlock back into the room and pushed him back so that that he gently returned to his bed. Sherlock realised John had finally understood he was being serious and wanted to help him. He sighed and turned to face John who had also sat down on the bed, although he sat further from Sherlock Sherlockthan actually necessary. Awkwardness and all. John took in a deep breath and looked Sherlock in the eye.

"What have you tried, besides masturbating?"

He donned his professional, doctors voice as he waited for Sherlocks response. Sherlock sighed tiredly.

"Ive been trying all day. It started just after you left for work. At first I tried to ignore it, thats almost always worked before. However when it didn't I tried having a cold shower. That didnt work. By then I'd gotten very annoyed with it and I needed to take out my frustration. You know how I like to shoot the wall. Found your gun in the pocket of that suit you never wear. Pity too, its a nice suit. Anyways I heard you talking with Hudders so I stopped with the gun and waited for the reprimanding I knew you would dish out. Ive been like this all day. I was half hard for short periods of time but I was still like that all day. Waited until after you had gone upstairs to try and get off. I even tried pornography. Nothing Ive done has helped at all."

John listened to Sherlock about his agonizingly trying day. He could only come to one conclusion that could work, well other than a trip to hospital. He chuckled a bit before telling him.

"You need a good shag is whats wrong. A man can only go so far with wanking." He of course thought he spoke from experience but as he thought he realized that Sherlock hasnt had a relationship for all the time hes known John. Not any that John is aware of anyways. Who would he even know enough to get off with? Well there was always—

"I have nothing but respect for prostitutes but I am not about to go and have sex with someone I dont know Jawn. And There isnt anyone I know enough—trust enough to even consider asking. Not an option."

Sherlock immediately knew what John was thinking and proceeded to shoot the idea forming in his mind down. He had already thought of that and as much as he knew it would help him he couldnt stand the thought of being sexual with someone he hardly knew. In that aspect he supposed he could be considered romantic but he would deny it expressly.

He could feel the shameful ideas of John dealing with his problem begin to drift into his thoughts where they were escaping from a crack in his mind palace. He wouldnt be opposed to John helping him in that way but he would never ask him to do that. He knew that John wasnt secure in his sexuality even if the oblivious doctor did not and he would not send him into a chrisis over his own selfish desires.

John had been silent for a while now, facing the door now, poking at his lip a bit. Thinking. Sherlock could tell. He was restless and still ridiculously hard under his sheet but waited patiently for John to tell him what to do. John tensed briefly and Sherlock watched as he sat up a bit, straighted him self up and turned once again towards Sherlock. He began speaking slowly after taking a deep breath.

"Sherlock, im going to propose something." He eyed sherlock cautiously, trying to gauge if Sherlock had caught on to what he was insinuating, watching for an outraged reaction. Sherlock was waiting for John to continued, not undertanding just yet. John took in another deep breath of air to settle his nerves. He couldnt believe he was even going to ask Sherlock. But Sherlock could be like this for much longer, it wasnt healthy.

"Sherlock, you can tell me to fuck off, whatever, okay? But this is just a suggestion.. I could.. try to get you off? I know its strange but your body might respond better to a foreign hand or something? I want to help you Sherl. Whatever you need me to do I'll do it, okay? If you dont want anything to do with that we can go to hospital or you could try wanking again. If you want me to leave you alone thats fine-"

"Jawn." Sherlock interrupted his rambling. Once he'd gotten his attention be continued softly, his face reddening more and more. "If you think you can help me then by all means please try. I can't stand this anymore. If it doesnt work then Ill go to hospital but Ill try anything before that. I trust you John."

As he spoke, Sherlock looked john in the eye once more, trying to convey his sincerity. He finished and all was quiet for a moment. Then John nodded slowly and instructed Sherlock to lie back on his bed. He did as he was told and John awkwardly moved closer. He heard john take in another breath, holding it as he moved a hand under Sherlocks sheet, hesitating before bringing his hand down further to lightly grasp Sherlock's length he jerked his wrist softly. Sherlock gasped and john glanced at Sherlock's face, watching for signs of pain.

"Alright?" He asked worried he had hurt Sherlock. Sherlock nodded shakily and John continued to carefully pull off his best friend. As he grew more confident in his ministrations John added more pressure to his strokes, drawing small moans from the man below him. When John swipped his thumb over Sherlocks slit, Sherlock yelped and then moaned louder, indicating that John was doing well.

John watched his hand move over his best friends cock and couldn't help but admire how nice it looked. He had thought often about how it would look but now with his own hand wrapped around it he was shocked to find how much he liked it. Liked the thought of his best friend fucking his fist, begging to get off. He continued to watch, getting hard himself. Luckily Sherlock was too occupied to notice.

Sherlock moaned particularly loud at one upturn of John's wrist and John watched Sherlock's cock, facinated as a drop of pearly white precome appeared. Before he realized what he was doing John leaned forward and licked the drop away. They both stilled. John slowly drew back, removing his hand from sherlock to pinch the bridge of his nose while cursing to himself. He started to apologize but Sherlock cut him off.

"Jawn, please. Dont go, dont stop." He grabbed Johns hand softly, brought it to his lips and kissed his palm. He looked at John with affection clouding his jade and blue eyes. John nodded slowly. They both wanted this. No matter what consequences would come after.

"What do you want me to do Sherlock? " John's lovely voice rumbled in his chest and Sherlock closed his eyes in pleasure. Christ, Sherlock thought, he could get me off with his voice alone. Sherlock groaned at that thought, fantasies alrwady forming in his mind palace.

"Jawn please anything. Anything you want, anything youll give me. Please."

Sherlock has never begged for anyone or anything. Yet in the short time John had been trying to help him he has begged twice. And John was very aware of that. Not even the woman had been able to make him beg. John knew what this meant. To John this was more than just getting off now.

He brought himself back to Sherlock and situated them so that John sat on the bed, on his knees in front of Sherlock, who still lay down, his knees drawn up with both of his feet planted on the bed, legs pressed together, his erection trapped between them. Sherlock panted as he waited for John to continue.

His every move was slow and deliberate, giving Sherlock plenty of time to back out. What John didnt know is that Sherlock would let him do anything to him right now. Whatever John wanted. John slid his hands up Sherlock's calves then put one hand on each of Sherlock's knees and gently pushed at each one until Sherlock was splayed open before him. That act alone made Sherlocks blood course through him like a wildfire.

John gazed at Sherlock as if he were a feast and he was ready to eat. Sherlock let his eyes slip closed as John's eagerly roamed his body. Just when Sherlock was about to beg a third time for John to do something, an unseen hand slithered down his thigh and circled his length, relinquishing a soft squeeze that caused Sherlock to moan heartily.

Sherlock opened his eyes and what he saw nearly made him come then and there. John looked him in the eyes as he moved still slow, still so agonizingly slow towards Sherlock's cock to lick a line from base to tip. Sherlock cursed and his head dropped against the matress, afraid that if he kept looking at John he would come too fast, and this would be over too soon. John kept up with the tentative licks until he spontaneously swallowed Sherlock down to his base before coming back up to suck at just his head, bringing Sherlock very, very close to the edge.

"Jawn if you dont pull off now I'm going to come in your mouth."

Sherlock said it as loud and as clear as he could manage in his state, trying not to moan as he talked. John shuddered at his words. He knew John heard him, made sure by locking eyes with the ex-soldier, but John made no move to pull away. In fact, John sped up his movements and lapped at his length with much more fervor. Sherlock was alight with pleasure, suprised that he had enough sense in him to watch John suck him off.

Sherlock was so close now and John knew it. He engulfed Sherlock's cock in one go and sucked hard, effectively pulling Sherlock over the edge into blinding white oblivion.

"Jawwwnnn! Oh god please!" was all he got out before coming hard into John's eager mouth with a deep baritone moan. When Sherlock came to a moment later he found John still between his legs staring up at him with clear adoraion and lust abundant in his eyes. Sherlock couldn't help himself anymore, not with John looking up at him as if he were the most beautiful thing to ever grace the earth. He dragged John up his body to lay against him and without hesitation kissed him soundly. John froze for hardly a second before he was kissing Sherlock back, a broken cry escaping his lips like a sigh.

Sherlock moaned as he felt John hard as rock against the bare skin of his hip through the fabric of John's pants. He rolled so that he and John faced each other on there sides before slotting a hand between them to tease at Johns waistband. He would wait for conformation before going further. John broke the kiss and nodded against his cheek whispering his conformation against Sherlock's long pale neck while placing small kisses here and there.

"Yes Sherlock. Oh god yes."

Sherlock was already plunging a hand into John's pants, grasping at him softly and pulling a huffed shout of pleasure into the air from his doctor, which he happily kissed silent. As sherlock sped up his hand, John pulled away just slightly, barely an inch away, to huff hot breaths into Sherlocks mouth which he gladly returned. Had he not just came Sherlock would be hard in an instant but in his boneless state all he could muster were a few enthusiastic twiches against John's thigh.

Sherlock ducked his head to watch his hand move on John's cock, the head dribbling precome which look absolutely mouth watering. Sherlock couldn't resist shimmying down the bed to take John directly into his mouth, swallowing around him causing John to cry out his name as he came sharply against the detective's tongue. Sherlock savored the complex flavor of John Watson while the doctor huffed out breaths as he came down.

When his breathing had calmed John pulled Sherlock up against him once again to kiss him languidly. They pulled apart and John with a sad sigh, moved away from Sherlock and off the bed to collect his clothes before beginning to put them on.

"Jawwnn. What are you doing?" Sherlock's sleepy, post sex voice was alluring but John stayed where he was, looking at Sherlock with that charming, puzzled look that he so often wears.

"You dont want me to leave? I thought..I thought this was a one off. That you just wanted to get off and you were nice enough to return the favor." John spoke slowly, although strained. Sherlock huffed and got up from the bed, crossing the floor quickly to reach John. He grabbed John's hand and pulled him back to the bed, huddling into John's chest as they were settled. It was a long moment before Sherlock spoke.

"Jawn. Nothing Ive ever done with you has been a one off thing. Why would doing this with you be any different? I know that you hate when I say it but as always you see but you do not observe. When I was explaining my predicament to you earlier when did I tell you it started?" Sherlock pressed a small kiss to the doctors chest as he waited for John to answer him.

"You said it started after I left for work." John said obliviously. Sherlock realiszed that he'd have to explain it to him. It would be rather fun to see John's face as he finally understood.

"Yes, thats exactly right. Now what do you think would cause me to become so aroused just after you left? Hmm?" Sherlock began to smirk, knowing very well that he was being smug. John was silent until he suddenly let out a chuckle.

"I got you all hot, did I?" John purred into Sherlock's locks, his voice vibrated into his skull softly making him shiver. This caught Sherlock of guard, he didn't think John would respond like this but he was pleasantly surprised. He lifted his head to catch John watching him, eyes crinkled in adoration, biting his lip with a little grin peaking through. Oh Sherlock wanted to play this game. Sherlock brought his voice down into that buzzing baritone that he knew always affected John.

"Mmm. Surprised it took you so long to notice, love. I have to pull myself off every time I see you in those tight trousers you wear to work. Arse looks so good in them. And now that I know what it looks like out of them, I never want to see you in them again." He nips at John's chest to emphasize his point causing the man below him to growl and dive down for a very hot kiss.

Sherlock latched onto John's lower lip and sucked it into his own mouth lavishing it with his tongue before pulling away.

"Mmm. Christ why didnt I realise how much I wanted this, wanted you before? God, Sherlock, I love you—" John was lost in the moment completely unaware that he was speaking out loud. He froze. Shit.

"I love you too John. Dont panic. Its okay, love." Sherlock snuggled into John's chest, once more placing small kisses against his chest to calm him. John slowly untensed and relaxed into Sherlock's hold, nuzzling into his curls to breath him in deeply before kissing him softly on his forehead. They held each other until Sherlock sighed contentedly, turning onto his side for John to hold more comfortably.

" 'm sleepy Jawn. Lets go to bed."

John happily slotted himself against Sherlock's back, wrapping an arm around Sherlock's slim middle and pulling him closer. Both men fell asleep completely at peace and completely in love with each other, now that thed both admitted it they'd never take each other's company for granted again.


End file.
